


Gimme more...

by Loki_d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Licking, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: This is a Sterek drawing, it's kind of old but I like it, and I hope you'll like it too ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to start to post my art here on AO3 too, so it can be found easily trough the taggig system :)  
> You can find my work on my tumblr here :  
> http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/post/29383764338/sterek-comforting-after-tonights-episode-do-not
> 
> This drawing is kind of olf and was made while I watched an episode from the Season 1 of Teen Wolf :D  
> I hope you'll like it?

 

 


End file.
